Monopolized Romance
by NaomiAni
Summary: Len was a normal middle school boy, until the new transfer student came in. His life was change and his summer breaks was ruined. Miku was the new kids, she is the ideal girl, except she was emotionless and crazy. Len was walking to home, until he was kidnapped by someone and when he opens his eyes he saw Miku glaring at him.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god..I am going to be late for school, I forgot to put the alarm..geez" Len hurry up and prepare his clothes and bags for school. Going downstairs running through the living room, wearing his shoes and grabbed a toast. He almost tripped on the way and he bites his toast that was spread with butter.

In the shadow, there was a smirked, but Len didn't noticed it he was busy running to school. As the school gates almost close, He got lucky and reached it. _Wow, glad I made it, well now I need to go to class. It's time for home room and I going to be dead if the teacher notice me._

He knows that his home room teacher was late today, he went to the class room and sat to his seat. His friend, Kaito, come and talk to him " Yo, why are you so late, dude? I heard there is a new student, it strange ,right." He makes a confused expression "At less, you will stalk another new students again, Kaito." He glare at Kaito.

The teacher, Akaito came in the class "Slient class, we have a new student in our class. She will be joining us for a week because we will have our break next week." the teacher point to the girl and her summer forest eyes was sparkling but it rather feel cold and scary. "Please, introduce yourself miss!" the teacher ask the new kid.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Miku Hatsune and I am 14 years old, I skipped grades because of my study. I hope we can get along would." she smiled. Her teal green hair and her white soft skin was gorgeous and her lips I sparkly pink. She turned to Len and smirked, Len was shock.

"Well, where would you sit? How about near Len? Len could you show her the school on break?" The teacher asked, and he nodded. Miku starts to walk pass the students and they was dazed by her beauty and she went to sit near him. She smiled and he could smells the strawberry scent on her.

The lesson starts and everyone was paying attention to the teacher. Len could feel as someone was watching him, he looked and he saw Miku glaring at him. He was shocked and he asked her " Is there anything, I could help you, Hatsune-San?" He smile and she replied " I just want to see your face, it just observing...Nice to meet you, Kagamine!".

He was shocked _How did she know my full name? I remember the teacher only said ' Len' ,right?_ He was paying attention to the lesson, the teacher saw that Miku wasn't paying attention to the class so he asked her " Miku, Try to solve this question on the whiteboard." Miku stands up and answer the question so fast.

"That was correct" the teacher and student was amazed by her. _Who is she? She is younger than us a year and she is super smart. _She sits back and many student look at her with an admire expression on their face and some was shocked. He thought that this weeks must be a hard week for him.

Break time, come the girl follow Len to everywhere he went. She was quiet and strange, but she smile to gentle remind him of his past memory. "This is the music room, well that's all for our tour" he smiled, she nodded and she replied emotionless "Thank you, Kagamine".

"If you have question, I will answer it." He smiled at her and she nodded. Her face start to turn cold and scary which make him scare " Len, is your parent okay? They died, right because of you." As she grinned and he was scared " How did you know?" She smiled coldly "You might not remember your past about me" she walks away.

At the end of the school, where the break start from Tomorrow until next month, Len sighed. _I have to face that new girl for the past few days. At less, I can have freedom for a month_. He grinned happily and walk to the shop to buy some junk foods. He went out from the store and walk to home, because he lives alone managing the money his parents left him.

* * *

><p>He could feel someone following him, but when he turn around he saw no one. He turn back and his eyes was cover and he noes was cover by a big hand. He was feeling dizzy because he could not breath at all. He fainted and when he woke up his can't move his body. He eyes weren't not cover and his mouth also, he saw a shadow.<p>

The lights was switched on and his saw a teal-green hair tie in a twin-tails and a black dress that had a green rose on the top. Emerald eyes, pink lips and scary gaze at him, it was the the new girl Miku Hatsune. He looks around and saw many furniture likes; high class sofa, high class painting...many expensive things that he could not afford.

* * *

><p><strong>NaomiAni: Hey guys, I know this story is short and I couldn't update the new chapter quickly because I have a trips to Hawaii with my family so I would be busy. I promised the next chapter will be longer than this..THANKS for your supports and advice 3 3<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Untie teal hair, blue dress, with red roses on the dress, black shoes, holding a teddy bear that lose an eye, emotionless eyes staring at Len and a lip curved into a smirked. Len was shaking nervously, he can't speak because of the fold; however, he can see. He heard a giggled and he trembled, Miku came closer and he saw her eyes were cold.

"Hey Len, long time no see" she chuckled and grinned creepily, she uses her cold hands untie the fold of his mouth and she smirked.."What are you going to do to me?" Len asked, as Miku chuckled loudly. Her hand touches his lip and she stare at him "Nothing big at all, well do you remember me Lenny?" she stares at him, locking his blue eyes.

"NO, I don't know who you are" Len shouted and Miku looks disappointing and sad at a time, "Ah, sorry-" before Len could finish that Miku slaps Miku, in the room their was a loud slap and Len could see his cheeks were red. "Idiot, you even promise...I have been waiting for you since I was 7 years old, DID YOU REALLY FORGET?" tears fall out of Miku's cheek.

"Sorry. I...um" Len stiffed as he said each word, even though she kidnapped him but his weakness is girl tears. "SHUT UP!" Miku yelled and slammed the door leaving Len who was tie in the room. _What did I do to make her cry? I was honest about the question, I remember her saying promise when she was 7 years old,_ He sighed and look at the clock it was 9pm.

He closed his eyes and he heard the door open, he was pretending to be asleep. He sense someone come closer to him and whisper "I am sorry, but I love you" it was Miku voice. _Did she said she was sorry? I should be the one apologizing for not remember and Did she said 'I LOVE YOU' to me? What in the world is happening to me? I knew that I had forgotten my memory from the past because of that accident when I was 8 years old._

The smells of a cinnamon came closer to him and he felt a touch of a lip on his lip, he could enjoy this kiss taste of cinnamon, the spice of it make Len wants more, but he need to pretend to be asleep. Is this how _Miku's lip taste like?_ "Good night, Lenny" was the last thing she said and her voice disappear. He opens he eyes after that incident and he checks around, Miku was sleeping beside him.

A locket on her neck, it was a heart shape locket, he wants to know what in it but he can't because his hands and foots was tie. He sighed, and observe her sleeping, the soft skin lying on the wall, the long eyelashes touches the soft creamy cheek and the pink lip sparkle. Len wanted more taste of her lip, but still he needs to observer her and he thought What is she going to do to me?

* * *

><p>Miku feels sad after told her that he forgot about her, tears fall from her cheeks, her heart was broke into pieces, he anger and sadness wants to slap him at a time. She ran away and slammed the door, <em>WHY, WHY, WHY did he forget about me? The promise we had when we were 7 years old, did he forget? I know that he had an accident that causes his entire family death. I felt horrible, right now. I should had known about this, there is no hope.<em>

"I should apologize, I made him think about his family's death, but-but..I still feels sad" Miku opens the door, she saw Len who was sleeping. She leans closer hoping him hearing her apologize, "I am sorry, but I love you" was all she said, she kissed his lip. _Our lips was press against each other, I can feel the banana smells around him and his lip taste like vanilla, I want more but I need to stop.._"Good Night, Lenny" was all she said.

She lays her little body on the floor, grabbing a heart shaped pillow, she hugs it and she leans her head against the wall. She feels sleepy and she sleeps, when she wakes up, she saw Len who was observing her. She feels her cheeks warmth and she tries to hide the blushes, _I should keep my cool first, I don't want him to that I am weak by his looks._

_~FLASH BACK~_

_Miku was crying at the playground, her wound was really red, the blood star bleeding from her knees. She cries and cries; however, no one come to stop her tears, because no one was there. She sat on the bench, crying. "It hurts, It hurts..wah..wah" she saw a figures running. He had a blonde hair, tie into a ponytail he was around her age and she saw another figures running after him with a blonde hair, white bow, her bang was clip by her hair pin. "Len, wait for me" the girl runs and the boy stop in front of Miku who was crying._

_"Are you okay? I heard you crying so I came here" he looks at her wound that was terribly bleeding "Oh Gosh, there are so many blood, Len" the girl said. He carried Miku on his back and take her to a woman, who had long blonde hair, she was shocked when she saw Miku was bleeding. "Len, what's happen to her?" she asked "I saw her crying so I thought that I carried her here, because you might know what to do"._

_The woman grabs her fist-aid kits and she makes Miku's wound stop bleeding. Miku wipe her tears and she smiles, "Thank you so much, I owe you so much, Thank you, thank you" The trio of blonde laughs as Miku smiles like an weirdo, the blonde little girl hugs Miku "Glad you okay, hey wanna be friend?" she asked, Miku blushed and replied "I love to be friend with you" They hugs each other for while and Rin breaks the hug._

_"Umm..Let me introduce myself, I am Miku, Miku Hatsune, but you can call me Miku" she smiles and the blonde girl introduced "I am Rin, the older twin and this is my younger twin, Len. Oh, she is my mother, Lily" she winked and grabs Len hand making Len and Miku hugs each other. Miku was okay, but Len feels his cheeks warmth "Nice to meet you, Lenny" Miku said.  
><em>

**_Flash back will be continue next chapter..._**


End file.
